Beverage containers, such as beverage cans, are filled with beverages such as beer, soft drinks, etc., in a can filling machine just prior to application of the top of the can in a seamer machine. In order to increase productivity and speed of production, can filling machines have been designed to operate at high speeds. Typical high speed can filling machines are capable of filling cans at a rate of 1,800 cans per minute. At such high rates of filling, occasional damage occurs to the cans which causes the cans to leak. Leaking cans are normally readily identifiable by quality control personnel. However, occasionally a slow leaking can will be produced because of improper seaming as a result of slight indentations or deformations of the flange portion of the can.
Corrections of the problems caused by slow leaking cans can be quite expensive. Typically, slow leaking cans are not discovered until they are packaged in a multiple packaging container and sometimes not until they are palletized for shipment. If leaks occur after the cans have been packaged and palletized, the leaking can must be located and replaced and the packaging material must be either cleaned or replaced.
Under normal operating procedures, it is necessary that the can filler units be cleaned at periodic intervals. Since it is highly desirable to hold machine downtime to a minimum, an efficient cleaning system for the can filler units is highly desirable. Also, in the past, this cleaning requirement has prevented the location of the upper can pocket means at the more desirable locations.